1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device in which a light-emitting element is provided in each pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of pixels in a semiconductor display device such as a liquid crystal display device or a light-emitting device has been increased to display images with higher definition and higher resolution. Thus, a scan line driver circuit and a signal line driver circuit need to be driven at high speed. In particular, while pixels in lines are selected by the scan line driver circuit, the signal line driver circuit needs to input image signals to all the pixels in the lines. Thus, the drive frequency of the signal line driver circuit is much higher than that of the scan line driver circuit.
In order to achieve driving at high drive frequency, it is effective to use a transistor having high mobility and a channel formation region including crystalline silicon such as single crystal silicon in a signal line driver circuit. In a commercially available liquid crystal display device, a driver circuit manufactured using a single crystal silicon wafer or the like is mounted around a substrate provided with a pixel portion as an IC chip by tape automated bonding (TAB), chip on glass (COG), or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which a driver circuit formed using a silicon IC chip is mounted on a panel. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique by which a driver circuit formed over a glass substrate is divided into thin rectangular shapes and mounted on a substrate provided with a pixel portion.